This invention relates to an internal information detector for detecting information regarding temperature, pressure or the like in a pressure vessel. More specifically, the invention relates to an internal information detector for a pressure vessel, which is capable of preventing a leakage of pressure from an attached portion, and also preventing an interference with the pressure vessel.
As a detection apparatus for detecting information regarding temperature, pressure or the like inside a tire, one has been presented, including a pressure injection valve penetrating a rim, and an information detection unit located inside the tire to detect various kinds of information and united with the pressure injection valve. The foregoing information detection unit collects data regarding temperature, pressure, and so on, and sends the data to the outside of the tire. Such an internal information detector is supported entirely on the rim by attaching the pressure injection valve to the rim with a grommet made of an elastic material interposed therebetween.
However, when the above internal information detector is installed in a rotatable pressure vessel like a tire and rotated at a high speed, a rotation moment is applied around the valve due to the unbalance of the information detection unit. Thus, there was a problem of a reduction in pressure, caused by a leakage of air mainly from the attached portion. Such an air leakage is further aggravated by a reduction in an elastic force caused by the chronical deterioration of the valve grommet, vibration during traveling, a sudden change in a centrifugal force caused by acceleration or deceleration, and so on. In addition, when the forgoing rotation moment causes the information detection unit to rotate around the valve, an unnecessary interference occurs between the information detection unit and the pressure vessel. Thus, there was a possibility that the detection apparatus would be adversely affected, or that an attached screw would be loosened by rotation, causing an air leakage.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an internal information detector for a pressure vessel, which is capable of preventing the leakage of pressure from an attached portion, and also preventing an interference with the pressure vessel.
It is a second object of the invention to provide an attaching structure of an internal information detector for a pressure vessel, which is capable of preventing the leakage of pressure for a long period of time.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, in accordance with the invention, an internal information detector for a pressure vessel is provided, comprising: a pressure injection valve penetrating a partition wall of a rotatable pressure vessel, the pressure injection valve being fixed to the pressure vessel; and an information detection unit located in the pressure vessel to detect information inside the vessel, the information detection unit being united with the pressure injection valve. In this case, a plurality of electronic components are loaded on the information detection unit, and based on a disposition of the electronic components, a center of gravity of the information detection unit is set on a center plane passing through center axes respectively of the pressure injection valve and the pressure vessel.
Since the internal information detector is constructed in such a manner that based on the disposition of the electronic components, the center of gravity of the information detection unit is set on the center plane passing through the center axes respectively of the pressure injection valve and the pressure vessel, and a well-balanced detection apparatus is thereby constituted across the center plane, a rotation moment generated by a centrifugal force during the rotation of the pressure vessel can be canceled. As a result, it is possible to prevent the leakage of pressure from the attached portion of the internal information detector, and also to prevent the interference of the information detection unit with the pressure vessel.
More specifically, when the plurality of electronic components include a battery and substrates respectively for a sensor and a transmitter, the battery as a heaviest article may be disposed in a position of the center plane, the substrate for the sensor may be disposed in one side of the regions divided by the center plane, and the substrate for the transmitter may be disposed in the opposite side of the regions divided by the center plane. Alternatively, the battery as a heaviest article may be disposed in one side of the regions divided by the center plane, and the substrates for the sensor and the transmitter may be disposed in the opposite side of the regions divided by the center plane.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, in accordance with the invention, an internal information detector for a pressure vessel is provided, comprising: a pressure injection valve penetrating a partition wall of a rotatable pressure vessel, the pressure injection valve being fixed to the pressure vessel; and an information detection unit located in the pressure vessel to detect information inside the vessel, the information detection unit being united with the pressure injection valve. In this case, a center of gravity of the entire detection apparatus including the information detection unit and the pressure injection valve is set on the attached portion to the pressure vessel.
Since the internal information detector is constructed in such a manner that the center of gravity of the entire detection apparatus is set on the attached portion to the pressure vessel, and balance is set in both sides of the attached portion, rotation moments generated by a centrifugal force during the rotation of the pressure vessel, which are applied on a valve part located outside the vessel and on the information detection unit located inside the vessel, can be canceled by each other. Thus, it is possible to prevent the leakage of pressure from the attached portion of the internal information detector, and also to prevent the interference of the information detection unit with the pressure vessel.
In the foregoing constitution, to effectively carry out an adjustment of a center of gravity, preferably, a cap made of a weight member is provided to a portion of the pressure injection valve extended to the outside of the pressure vessel.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, in accordance with the invention, an attaching structure of an internal information detector for detecting information inside a pressure vessel, the internal information detector comprising a pressure injection valve penetrating a partition wall of a rotatable pressure vessel; and an information detection unit located in the pressure vessel to detect information inside the vessel, the information detection unit being united with the pressure injection valve, wherein the pressure injection valve is attached to the pressure vessel with a grommet made of an elastic material interposed therebetween; and the information detection unit is secured to a pedestal provided in the partition wall of the pressure vessel
Since the pressure injection valve is attached to the pressure vessel with the elastic material grommet interposed therebetween, and the information detection unit is secured to the pedestal provided in the partition wall of the pressure vessel, the formation of a very small gap between the elastic material grommet and the partition wall of the pressure vessel hardly occurs even when a sudden change occurs in a centrifugal force due to vibration, acceleration or deceleration during traveling. Thus, it is possible to prevent the leakage of pressure for a long period of time.
In the foregoing constitution, the information detection unit can be secured to the pedestal by using mechanical connecting means or adhesive. As mechanical connecting means, fastening by a screw member, fitting-in by a spring member, or engaging by use of a claw member can be used.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, in accordance with the invention, an attaching structure of an internal information detector for detecting information inside a pressure vessel, the internal information detector comprising a pressure injection valve penetrating a partition wall of a rotatable pressure vessel; and an information detection unit located in the pressure vessel to detect information inside the vessel, the information detection unit being united with the pressure injection valve, wherein a through-hole larger than an outer diameter of the pressure injection valve is provided in the partition wall of the pressure vessel; in an outer peripheral side of the pressure injection valve, externally provided are a grommet made of an elastic material having a small-diameter part insertable into the through-hole and a large-diameter part having an outer diameter larger than the through-hole and a hard grommet; the pressure injection valve is fixed to the pressure vessel while the partition wall is held between the elastic material grommet and the hard grommet; and a hardness Hs (JIS-A) of at least the small-diameter part of the elastic material grommet is set in a range of 70 to 90.
As described above, for the attachment of the pressure injection valve to the pressure vessel with the elastic material grommet interposed therebetween, the small-diameter part insertable into the through-hole and the large-diameter part having the outer diameter larger than the through-hole are provided in the elastic material grommet, and the hardness Hs of at least the small-diameter part is set high. Thus, the formation of a very small gap between the elastic material grommet and the partition wall of the pressure vessel hardly occurs even when a sudden change occurs in a centrifugal force due to vibration, acceleration or deceleration during traveling. As a result it is possible to prevent the leakage of pressure for a long period of time.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, in accordance with the invention, an attaching structure of an internal information detector for detecting information inside a pressure vessel, the internal information detector comprising a pressure injection valve penetrating a partition wall of a rotatable pressure vessel; and an information detection unit located in the pressure vessel to detect information inside the vessel, the information detection unit being united with the pressure injection valve, wherein a through-hole larger than an outer diameter of the pressure injection valve is provided in the partition wall of the pressure vessel; in an outer peripheral side of the pressure injection valve, externally provided are a grommet made of an elastic material having a small-diameter part insertable into the through-hole and a large-diameter part having an outer diameter larger than the through-hole, and a hard grommet; the pressure injection valve is fixed to the pressure vessel while the partition wall is held between the elastic material grommet and the hard grommet; a hardness Hs (JIS-A) of the elastic material grommet is set in a range of 65 to 85; a volume of a space formed between the through-hole and the pressure injection valve is set smaller by 1% to 25% than that of the small-diameter part of the elastic material grommet; and the small-diameter part is held in a compressed state in the space.
As described above, for the attachment of the pressure injection valve to the pressure vessel through the elastic material grommet, the small-diameter part insertable into the through-hole and the large-diameter part having the outer diameter larger than the through-hole are provided in the elastic material grommet, and the small-diameter part is compressed to set the hardness Hs high during attaching. Thus, the formation of a very small gap between the elastic material grommet and the partition wall of the pressure vessel hardly occurs even when a sudden change occurs in a centrifugal force due to vibration, acceleration or deceleration during traveling. As a result, it is possible to prevent the leakage of pressure for a long period of time.